I Want You To Be
by HailParadise
Summary: AU where Kurt and Blaine never dated, but remained friends through High School. How going away to college helps them to find themselves, and ultimately, each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Want You To Be [1/?]

Rating: R (eventually maybe?)

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (eventually), AU

Warning(s): mild language

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing Glee fanfic, and I am notoriously bad at finishing multi part stories. However, I have a good idea of where this is going to go, and if I get any sort of response I can guarantee that I will do my damndest to complete this in a reasonable amount of time. I know there is nothing more hated out there in the interweb that an unfinished fic. Also I am without a beta.

AU: Kurt and Blaine never dated, but remained friends through high school.

_Blaine knew something was wrong before Kurt even spoke. Silence crackled over the phone, punctuated by the occasional careful breath._

"_Kurt?" Blaine prompted. _

"_I can't go to school in New York."_

...

_August 2013_

Kurt stood in the middle of Blaine's room, hands planted on his hips in a classic Kurt _what am I supposed to do with you, Blaine Warbler Anderson_ expression on his face. He deliberately arched one eyebrow. Blaine wondered how long Kurt must have practiced in the mirror to get that precise snark to adorableness ratio, but quickly suppressed that thought.

"Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine replied meekly from his spot, sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed.

"This ..." Kurt paused to give Blaine a thoroughly disgusted look before surveying the disaster zone that was his room. "This is your idea of being packed?"

"Um ... I somehow feel that this may be a trick question." Blaine tried for one of his patented showman grins, but hurriedly tried to school his expression to one of proper respect and decorum as Kurt's snark level skyrocketed from around a 6.5 to a 10. Kurt sniffed.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"You just did." Shit. Wait. _Did I just say that?_ Blaine winced instinctively. Ok, yes, here it comes. Snark has now become a thing of the past. We have progressed beyond eyebrow raises. Kurt's gaze could now literally boil solid rock.

"No, Kurt, please don't say anything," stuttered Blaine, "I know, I know, I'm the biggest asshole you've ever met, you came over to do me a favor and all I'm doing is getting in your way." Blaine sighed in relief when he saw the corners of Kurt's mouth start to quirk.

"Well, the first step is always admitting you have a problem." Kurt was smiling for real now with that oddly endearing way he had of not showing any teeth. "And I wouldn't necessarily grant you the title of the biggest asshole that I've ever met. I saw Christian Bale in a hair salon once, you know." Blaine looked at him skeptically.

"You did not."

"Are you calling me a liar, Blaine Anderson?" And oh look, the death and destruction laser eyes of doom have returned. But Blaine had known Kurt for 2 1/2 years now and was not about to let a little thing like threats of bodily disembowelment deter him.

"You're trying to tell me that you saw Christian Bale, Hollywood rebel, Bat freaking Man Christian Bale, in a hair salon in Ohio."

"I never said I was in Ohio." Kurt began moving around the room picking up discarded sheet music and socks and beginning to sort the chaos into neat piles. "On our way back to the hotel from breakfast at Tiffany's when we were in New York, Rachel and I passed bat freaking boy getting his grey hairs dyed."

"Batman, Kurt. Batman." Blaine looked pained. Kurt waved an elegant hand and continued his crusade to mortally injure Blaine's bowties by stuffing them all in a bag.

"Whatever. My point is you have stiff competition for the title." Blaine crossed the room quickly to rescue his accessories from their undeserved punishment. He ignored the almost forgotten flutter in his chest as his fingers lightly brushed by Kurt's as he took hold of the bag. Hazel eyes met blue as he smiled.

"In my defense, I never actually said I was packed. I said that I was mostly packed."

"Mostly, oh of course, my mistake," drawled Kurt. "You packed your guitar and three pairs of underwear and that constitutes being mostly packed. It's not like you're going away to college or anything. Who needs pants?" Blaine's smile turned into an outright grin.

"Kurt. That's what I've been saying for years."

...

Burt pulled up to the house and raised an eyebrow at the site of Kurt's Navigator, trunk open and overflowing, garment bags looking ready to burst out of both widows of the backseat. The owner of said garment bags was nowhere in sight.

"Kurt!" Burt called, striding into the house. There was no answer. Burt peered into the kitchen briefly on his way to the stairs when the sound of breathless voices made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Blaine. Blaine, please. I don't think it's going to fit." Burt couldn't help but feel his skin run cold at his son's words.

"Come on Kurt, don't you trust me?" There was a distinct wheedling tone to Blaine's voice that definitely set Burt's teeth on edge. "I've done this tons of times. I promise, I can make it fit." Burt could feel his blood pressure spiking.

"Well, if you're sure." Kurt's voice trailed off at the end only to be followed by a grunt and something that sounded way too much like a headboard hitting against the wall. _That's it_. Kurt may have spent an entire year away at college, living independently as an adult, but that did not give him to right to let anyone lay their hands on his little boy under his roof, let alone after using their slimy, weasely little words to convince his little boy to do something that he wasn't sure about. Burt reached the top of the stairs and flung open the door, eyes immediately falling on the two boys, faces flushed, sweaty tendrils of hair straggling into their eyes, panting with exertion ...

... as they both sat on a hopelessly stuffed suitcase struggling to get the latches to close. Two pairs of eyes flashed up at him, looking surprisingly guilty considering how the circumstances differed from the ones that Burt had envisioned finding them in.

"Dad! It's not what you think."

"You can say that again." Burt ruefully glanced at his son.

"I swear, all of the clothes in this suitcase are from last season. And absolutely none of them are McQueen. I would never treat McQueen like this." Kurt looked stricken at the very thought.

"Oh. Well that's all right then." Burt scratched under the edge of his baseball cap, still slightly unsure as to why both boys were looking at him like he caught them with their hands in the cookie jar, or down each other's pants, as it were. "Kurt. I feel for you kid, I really do. I know how important fashion is to you, but I think if you try and fit that suitcase in your car, Blaine is going to have to ride all the way to school on the roof." Kurt looked contemplative.

"Kurt. You cannot seriously be considering this. It's two and half hours to Oberlin." Blaine gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed and smoothed his hair, looking at the suitcase morosely.

"Well. I suppose I can make it until next weekend with what I already have packed." He sucked a corner of his mouth contemplatively. Now it was Burt's turn to interject.

"Wait. I didn't know you were planning on coming home next weekend. Going to miss your old man that much?" Kurt gave him a withering look.

"Dad. Of course I'm planning on coming home next weekend. I could only fit four pairs of Doc Martins in the trunk once Blaine packed his lifetime supply of hair gel."

"Of course." Blaine repeated, rolling his eyes fondly over his best friend's shoulder. Burt suppressed a smile.

"Kurt, why don't you go downstairs and make some coffee to take on the road. I want to make sure you're awake enough to make the drive after all of the problems you've faced packing." Kurt gave his father a slightly less intense annoyed look, but paused to kiss him on the cheek as he breezed by. Burt grinned at the remaining boy.

"Still sure you're ready to live with him?" Blaine rolled his eyes, but was grinning as well.

"Well, while I'm sure that we will make excellent roommates, I think my wardrobe is feeling a little more apprehensive."

...

"_Kurt, what's going on? Why would you say that you can't go to New York all of a sudden?"_

"_It's my Dad." Kurt choked on the last word and Blaine felt his blood run cold._

"_Oh, god. Did something happen, did he have another heart attack?"_

"_No, nothing like that." Kurt was quick to reassure him. "It's just ..." Kurt fell silent._

"_It's ok, Kurt. You know that you can tell me anything." _

"_I keep having these dreams." _Sniffle.

"_Yeah?"_ _Blaine prompted him gently when the silence ran on a little too long._

"_These nightmares where I go, and I'm sitting in the middle of Times Square and I get this call. He's barely holding on, just waiting for me to get to his bedside so I can say goodbye. And I book the first flight I can, and I get to the airport faster that I thought possible, and when I get off the plane on the other side and turn my phone back on I see I have a missed call. It was my Dad. He realized that he couldn't hold on any longer. So he called to say goodbye. But I couldn't even answer, because I was on a damn flight." Kurt's last words degenerated into sobbing._

"_Kurt." Blaine said gently as soon as he though his friend could hear him. "Your Dad is doing fine. He has Carole here to make sure he stays on track, and I'll watch out for him."_

"_I know." Kurt sniffed._

"_And you know that your Dad wouldn't want you to give up on your dreams because of him. He believes in you Kurt. He knows that it's your fate in life to take the big city by storm. Whose supposed to star in the Kurt Hummel experience if you're stuck in Ohio?" Blaine's teasing elicited a small chuckle._

"_Oh believe me, no one could replace me. That's not even a concern." Blaine smiled. "And I'm not saying that I'm ready to give up on my performance dreams. I'm not even saying that I'll never live in New York. It's just too soon." Kurt's voice ended in a plaintive note._

"_I understand. And I'm sure you'll be just as fierce here at OSU as in any old performing arts school." Kurt's reply contained a little more of the classic Kurt gusto._

"_Who said anything about OSU? What Blaine, you think New York has a monopoly on good music programs?"_

"_Enlighten me, oh wise one. What were you thinking?"_

"_Have you ever heard of Oberlin Conservatory?"_

Author's Note: Welp. I apologize for any mistakes in the voices or grammar, as I said, it's my first attempt at a Glee fanfic and I am woefully unbetad.


	2. Chapter 2

October 2012

"_I'm sorry. Did you just say opera?" Kurt made a tsking sound at the incredulity in Blaine's voice and shifted the phone to his other ear. _

"_Yes, Blaine. I'm auditioning for an opera. And what may I ask is so astonishing about that?"_

"_It's just. Wow. I mean, opera." Blaine paused. "Don't you have to be fat to do that?"_

"_Blaine, even putting your unbelievable immaturity aside, how uncultured you are just continues to astound me. Are you sure you don't play for the conventional team?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_Gay, Blaine. Are you sure you're even ... you know what, never mind. I'm obviously wasting my breath trying to broaden your tiny, tiny little blazer stifled horizons."_

"_Kurt, I'm just surprised is all. And now more than a little confused." Kurt rolled his eyes and discarded yet another possible audition outfit. _

"_Well yes, the daily bowties are a bit of a headscratcher." _

"_You like bowties. You wear them all the time." Blaine actually had the audacity to sound a little hurt. At fashion advice. From Kurt Hummel._

"_No, Blaine, honey, you wear them all the time. I wear them when they actually complete the ensemble."_

"_Did you just call me honey?" Kurt flushed and quickly moved to cut him off._

"_And anyway, you do remember that I'm a voice major. This is a very competitive program and they take opera very seriously here. I need to start making my mark on the directors as a freshman if I have any hopes of scoring the lead by my junior year so I can spend the summer before my senior year in a suitably fashionable internship in New York." _

"_Don't they still have musicals in eastern Ohio?" Kurt paused and pursed his lips. When he spoke it was with the voice one uses when speaking to an unusually dull small child. Or his stepbrother._

"_Yes, Blaine, of course they have musicals here. But, well, it's a little frowned upon for conservatory students to take a part in them."_

"_You're kidding. Musicals are all about singing, you're there to better yourself in the craft. I'm failing to see the problem here."_

"_You wouldn't understand." Kurt spoke without thinking, and a cold silence greeted his words._

"_You know, you've been saying that a lot lately."_

"_Well, you wouldn't." Kurt concluded rather lamely. _

"_Right. Little sheltered, stifled, bowtie wearing Blaine couldn't possibly understand anything that Kurt Hummel might be going through. It doesn't matter that he's Kurt Hummel's fucking best friend, because now while he's still in High School eating paste in the sandbox, Kurt Hummel gets to sing opera with the big boys." The sarcasm was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Or a sledgehammer. As Kurt's guilt grew so did his desire to lash out. _

"_Blaine. I wish you wouldn't act so petulant about this. You're making me regret calling you in the first place."_

"_Well, that makes two of us, honey." Kurt flushed again, but for decidedly different reasons than when Blaine said honey earlier in the conversation._

"_Oh believe me, it isn't a mistake I'm going to be making again any time soon."_

"_Glad to hear it."_

"_Goodbye!" Kurt hung up before Blaine could get in any final words. He stood in front of his closet, gripping the doorframe hard enough for his fingers to turn white and waited for the spikes of anger to begin to cool. Far too quickly he felt his resentment towards Blaine drain out of him, only to be replaced with an empty, hollow feeling. When he first left for college he had felt something close to relief that Blaine had never reciprocated his feelings back in high school. As long as they weren't a couple, he reasoned, the distance couldn't break them up. Standing in front of his closet, staring blankly at a section of designer button downs and vests, he felt the first stirrings of the possibility that maybe he was wrong._

...

_September 2013_

"So where's your roommate?" The voice shouted over the pounding bass line that filled the 'sco*. Kurt squinted his eyes trying to remember the brunette's name. Janet? No, Jessie.

"All the dorms are having a freshman ice cream social tonight. Even though Blaine got permission to live in the Union Street apartments with me, he's still required to participate in all of the freshman activities. So he's an honorary member of Burton dormitory." Kurt smirked, an expression that Jessie returned.

"Burton? Poor guy. They fix that elevator yet?"

"Oh no, it still smells like burning plastic every time you try to go down." A tall blonde sauntered over to them, tilting only slightly to the left as she attempted to battle the copious amounts of alcohol currently running through her system. She slung her arm around Jessie's shoulders, although whether it was out of a feeling of camaraderie or merely to keep from toppling over is anyone's guess.

"I can tell you what else is going down in Burton's elevator, if you know what I mean." Kurt was continually impressed by Harper's ability to enunciate clearly while simultaneously looking like she's swimming through the air.

"If you're referring to you going down on Caleb freshman year, yes, I remember all too clearly." Either the acid in Kurt's voice was too thinly veiled or Harper was simply too drunk to care. For all his efforts he was rewarded with an entirely too lewd and sloppy grin.

"Caleb. I forgot all about that guy. Isn't he gay?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I must be actually drunk then. I have no memory of this. How on earth did I manage to get someone who plays for the other team to have sex with me in an elevator?" At this point Jessie started attempting to subtly edge out from under the blonde's arm but the drunken dead weight just moved with her. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"He was experimenting. For a play."

"Come again?"

"He was cast in a show where his character was struggling with his sexuality. Having grown up in San Francisco, a community almost as depraved as this one, he had the least distressing coming out story I've ever heard. Apparently he popped out of his mother waving a gay pride flag and singing Evita." Kurt shrugged. "You were a result of his commitment to his craft." Kurt thought briefly that Harper might be disappointed at this news, but alcohol seemed to have infused her with a never-ending enthusiasm for life.

"That is just ... so deep." Kurt took notice of Jessie's plight and decided to step in.

"By the way, Harper, have you met Jessie?"

"Another gay actor who wants to have sex with me?" Kurt tried to ignore how hopeful she looked.

"No, no. Just the girl you've been drooling on for the last five minutes." Harper squinted blearily at him for a moment before suddenly swinging her head to the side as if she had forgotten there was anyone else there. Perhaps she had. However, the sudden movement proved to be a very bad idea as her drunken coordination left much to be desired. Kurt's attempts to rescue Jessie resulted in the two girls ending up in a very messy tangle of limbs on the floor. And this was not a floor Kurt would particularly want to sit on if he was wearing anything other than sweatpants. Not that he owned sweatpants.

"Well you two have truly hit it off spectacularly. I've obviously become the third wheel. I'll just leave you to your getting acquainted activities. Remember, no love without a glove." Kurt smirked and sauntered out of the club. This is really how every Thursday should go.

...

When Kurt got back to the apartment, Blaine was already asleep. Kurt paused in the doorway to take in how adorable he looked with his mouth hanging open and his curls sticking out in every direction. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"I should really flush that hair gel." Kurt mused to himself. "Too bad that would constitute an environmental hazard."

...

On Friday Blaine spent some time wandering aimlessly around the quad. He had only been on campus for five days, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that college wasn't at all what he expected. His classes were, well, boring. He knew that the first day was really just to go over the syllabi, and no one really expected any truly scintillating conversations, but Blaine was not in a mood to be reasonable. He felt gypped. The way Kurt had talked about this place, it was as if merely breathing the air led to academic orgasms, that just walking in the buildings would lead to his brain being ripped open and knowledge greedily sucked in.

Instead, all he had learned was that books cost a fucking ton of money.

But if Blaine were to be honest with himself, it wasn't really the classes that had him so bent out of shape. It was Kurt. Last year had put a substantial strain on their friendship, but summer had seemed to erase all of that. Over the summer, Kurt was the same boy he met on the stairs years ago. The boy that he could impress just by knowing his coffee order.

The boy that was hopelessly infatuated with him.

Blaine knew it. He was maybe a little slow at times, but after that Gap debacle, when Kurt elucidated his feelings for him, part of Blaine realized that he had always known. That heady feeling he felt whenever Kurt looked at him was at least partly in response to the worship he saw in his eyes. Blaine had never been worshiped. Most of the time, he had never even been liked. Was it so wrong that he craved the attention? And it wasn't like he was using Kurt for the power rush. No, Kurt was an unbelievably intelligent, caring, and fiercely loyal friend, and Blaine couldn't imagine having survived high school without him.

But now, Kurt was ... independent. Strong. He had a life here that Blaine just wasn't part of. They lived together, but Blaine could count the number of minutes that had spent really together since they unpacked on one hand. And it was all completely understandable. Kurt had to go reserve a locker in the music building. And then he had to meet up with some friends he hadn't seen since last year. And then he met a professor for coffee (seriously? Kurt was that close to his teachers?). And then he promised another friend he'd take her to town for some last minute shopping (at least, Blaine thought it was a she. Kurt hadn't exactly been clear.) And one excuse after another, they all piled up until Blaine realized that he was spending his entire first week of college without his best friend.

And that was not how it was supposed to go.

...

_Blaine was perusing Facebook when a stutus update on his news feed caught his eye._

_ Kurt Hummel:_

_ I got cast in my first college show! I'm just part of the ensemble, but even a star as _

_ large as myself has to start somewhere._

_ Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and 7 other people like this._

_Blaine hesitated before clicking into the comment box. He wrote about 6 variations of standard "congrats, Kurt. I always knew you could do it" messages before determining each one was too trite and impersonal and erasing it. Kurt was his best friend. It wasn't like they had never fought before. Blaine knew he just had to reach out to Kurt to make things better again. Tell Kurt how he really felt. How he didn't mean to get upset, he just missed him so much. How he never realized just how hard it would be to not have Kurt in his life every day. How the longer Kurt was away at school, the more he felt like part of him was missing. _

_How he loved him. _

_This was it. He just had to tell him. He clicked his mouse._

_ Kurt Hummel:_

_ I got cast in my first college show! I'm just part of the ensemble, but even a star as _

_ large as myself has to start somewhere. _

_ Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and 8 other people like this._

AN: In case anyone is wondering, yes, I am an Oberlin alum and most of the places/characteristics of the school that I'm referencing are accurate. That being said, I'm willing to let the story make the school what it needs it to be, so don't take anything I say as factually accurate.

* the 'sco is the on campus dance club/bar


	3. Chapter 3

November 2012

_Blaine could barely sit still. Excitement was thrumming through his veins, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the discussion of "Of Mice and Men" going on in his English class. Just two more hours, and it would be time for Glee club rehearsal. New Directions hadn't been the same this year with so many of the founding members gone, but it was still normally the highlight of Blaine's day. With Rachel and Kurt at college, he was one of the unspoken leaders of the club, and he found himself pouring a lot of the time and energy that used to be spent with Kurt into glee._

_But leadership duties didn't explain his excitement today. It also wasn't because he had a particularly good song to sing. Today, Blaine felt an overwhelming need to dance on the furniture for an entirely different reason._

_Kurt was coming to visit. _

_It was his first time seeing Kurt since he left for college. Kurt said that he was going to be getting back into Lima just in time for rehearsal, so he thought he'd come sit in on glee and then take Blaine out for coffee after. All of the newbies had heard so many stories from the few remaining members that they had put together an impromptu "impress Kurt Hummel show." Blaine grinned into his book as he imagined Kurt's reactions. _

"_Blaine Anderson?" The disproval in his teacher's voice called Blaine back to the present._

"_I'm sorry, yes?" Blaine schooled his face into what he hoped was a properly contrite expression. _

"_I was wondering if you would like to share just what you find so humorous about the treatment of women in this novel?" Blaine winced. _

_The next two hours couldn't go by fast enough._

_..._

_Blaine eagerly swung into the chair next to Tina; puppy dog eyes alight with anticipation. Tina gave him an amused smile._

"_What's got you so excited?" _

"_I'm just enjoying the thought of how Kurt is going to react to Richard tripping over his feet. Oh god, and his inevitable comments on Olivia's fashion sense. The new members of the club aren't going to know what hit them." The look Tina gave him was an equal measurement of amusement and pity. _

"_You mean Kurt didn't tell you?" Blaine felt his face fall in anticipation of her next words. "He texted me this morning. Some last minute costume drama for the show he's in. He's not going to make it back to Lima until tomorrow."_

_Blaine stared down at his phone hoping that an unseen missed call or text would magically materialize. But he already knew that there would be nothing to see. _

_..._

_October 2013_

"Shit!" Blaine stumbled across the galley style kitchen to take the pot off the heat as boiling hot water spilled over the sides and dripped down onto the floor. Rather than fixing the situation, all he managed to do was slosh a decent amount of that water onto his foot. Biting his cheek to keep from crying out, he turned off the burner and awkwardly hopped up onto the counter while simultaneously stripping off his ruined sock.

Two minutes later as a sleep rumpled Kurt staggered out from his bedroom he was met with the unlikely sight of his roommate hunched awkwardly on the counter with his foot in the sink. Blaine's eyes were screwed shut as the most colorful litany of swear words spilled out of his clenched teeth.

"Monkey-tits?" Kurt asked sardonically. "That's a new one."

Blaine's eyes flew open as he straightened up in surprise, subsequently cracking the back of his head on the edge of the wall cabinets. Kurt winced sympathetically.

"This really isn't your day is it?"

"This isn't my week is more like it," Blaine muttered as he ruefully rubbed the back of his head. Kurt offered him a sympathetic smile as he squeezed by him with a kitchen towel to mop up the mess on the stovetop and floor.

"What were you trying to make anyway?" Kurt asked, peeking into the burned mess at the bottom of the pot.

"Mac and cheese," Blaine grunted. "I was studying for my poli-sci exam but my grumbling stomach was louder than my notes."

"Aren't your notes handwritten? How are they expected to make any noise at all?" Blaine glared.

"Are you really planning on making this worse for me, Kurt?" Kurt smiled softly in response.

"No, I'm sorry. Come on, take your foot out of the sink. I need to get this pot soaking if we have any hope of rescuing it." Blaine looked like someone had just told him his favorite designer was going out of business.

"Kurt, no way. The cold water is the only thing that's keeping me together right now. I feel like someone went after my foot with a blow torch." Kurt tsked at him.

"Cold water only stops burns for the first few minutes, Blaine. At this point it's really not going to do you any good." Kurt paused to arch an eyebrow at him. "For this pot that you so carelessly ruined, however, that sink is the only thing standing between a long healthy life and a decent burial. So foot out. Now."

Blaine complied, whining piteously. Kurt worked quickly, running the tap until the water turned steaming hot and adding a decent quantity of dish soap.

"Stop complaining, Blaine. If you'll just give me three seconds, I'll take care of you." Leaving the pot soaking in the sink, Kurt moved to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Snagging a clean dishtowel, he hopped up onto the counter across from Blaine and stretched his legs out so that his toes nestled against Blaine's left thigh.

"Come on," Kurt encouraged, "swing your legs over here." Blaine did so, giving him an unreadable look, and Kurt gently and efficiently wrapped both the icepack and the dishtowel around Blaine's foot, binding it all together. Kurt lightly rested a hand on his friend's ankle and looked at him expectantly.

"So tell me. What was wrong with your week?"

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" The words spilled out with far more bitterness than Blaine intended. Kurt narrowed his eyes but his voice remained soft and comforting.

"No. Why would you say that?" Blaine bit his lip and glanced down at his lap briefly before responding.

"You just haven't been around much lately. Or at all, really." Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Blaine. Do you not like it here?" It had never been a question that had occurred to Kurt to ask. Oberlin had been a dream come true for him. He had never imagined that there could be a place in Ohio that was so unconditionally accepting of him and his sexuality. Not to mention a place that constantly challenged and stimulated him both academically and musically, while allowing him a chance to really develop his own identity. It never occurred to him that Blaine wouldn't feel the same way. He never thought to ask his friend if he liked college. Kurt loved it, so why shouldn't Blaine?

"No, Kurt, it isn't that." Blaine could tell that Kurt was less than convinced. "It's a great school. It's just ... hard." Blaine finished lamely. Kurt just kept looking at him with those confused eyes.

"You mean the classes are hard?" Kurt was trying to understand.

"No. Not the classes." Blaine spoke so softly that Kurt could barely hear him. Kurt shook his head in exasperation, he was trying to be there for Blaine, but he wasn't exactly making it easy for him.

"I'm not a mind reader, Blaine. If there's something you want to talk to me about, just say it." Blaine's eyes flashed with anger, or hurt, or ... something at these words.

"How am I supposed to talk to you about anything if you're never here?"

"I'm here now Blaine, so stop whining and just tell me whatever the hell it is that's so important that ..." Blaine's raised voice cut him off.

"I miss you, you fucking idiot!" Kurt's breath stilled. That was not the cry of a hurt friend. That was something more.

"Blaine ..." Kurt spoke softly, and then fell silent, unsure of how to continue. It felt like they were both standing at the edge of a cliff, unsure as to whether warm balmy waters or bone crunching rocks waited below. There was that look in Blaine's eyes again, only to be replaced with something closed off and hard.

"Forget it, Kurt. It's fine." Blaine moved as if to pull his legs back and off the counter. Kurt gripped his calf, stilling his movement. He looked at Blaine intensely.

"No, Blaine, it's not fine. We're not fine. And I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. How far did he want this conversation to go? "I know last year was hard on us, and I know a big part of that was my fault. When I got here, I forgot what it was like to be in McKinley. I forgot what it was like to feel like "gay" was stamped on your forehead every time you walked down the halls. And I didn't stop to think how much you maybe needed me to be there for you."

Kurt paused and smiled, a little sadly.

"You were always the strong one, Blaine. I got so used to you being there for me, holding my hand through all the tough times in my life, that it didn't occur to me that maybe when I needed you to hold my hand, you needed me to hold yours." Blaine returned the smile, if at first a little strained.

"You give me too much credit, Kurt. I wasn't really that strong. Just oblivious." Kurt laughed.

"My point is just that I see now how much of our friendship has to go both ways. And I haven't been the kind of friend you deserve." Kurt briefly squeezed Blaine's leg. "And I just want you to know that I'm going to make it up to you. Starting now. You're stuck with me, Blaine. I'm prepared to be in your life for the long haul, whether you want me to be or not."

Blaine's smile deepened into a much more genuine one. He mirrored Kurt's gesture, laying his hand on Kurt's calf.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that, Kurt." His eyes began to sparkle a little mischievously. "Now that I know you're here for the long haul, as you put it, I can stop pretending to learn how to cook."

"I'm sure our remaining pots will be relieved to hear that." Kurt laughed and felt a surge of warmth deep in his belly that he didn't even realize he had been missing. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

...

_Blaine opened his front door in surprise._

"_Kurt. What are you doing here? It's late." Kurt smiled at him, cheeks flushed and chapped from the cold air._

"_I know, but I felt bad about missing our coffee date yesterday. I'm only home for a few days, so I have a limited amount of time to make it up to you. I brought "An American in Paris." Kurt finished brightly before breezing by Blaine and heading into the living room to start up the movie, never noticing how his friend's eyes had lit up at the word "date." _


	4. Chapter 4

February 2013

_Blaine cracked open a sleep blurred eye and stared at his clock in confusion. 2:11 a.m. He briefly closed his eyes before looking again. No, the numbers continued to not make any damn sense. Why would he be awake at 2:11 a.m.? The jarring vibration of the phone resting on his nightstand answered his unspoken question. Groaning and flinging his right arm over his eyes, he fumbled blindly for the offending object._

_Kurt: Are you awake?_

_Kurt: Blaine?_

_Blaine blinked at the text in confusion. Who in their right mind would be awake right now?_

_Blaine: I am now. What's up?_

_Kurt: Sorry. I just needed to share something with you. It's silly though, and late. You should go back to sleep._

_Blaine: Are you ok?_

_Kurt: More than ok. It's a good thing. A really really good thing. And I couldn't think of who else to tell. :) _

_Blaine raised his eyebrow at the last line. Something so good that Kurt couldn't wait until morning to tell him?_

_Blaine: Is Gaga coming to Ohio?_

_Kurt: Better. :)_

_Blaine: Well, come now, Kurt. You know that's just not possible. ;)_

_Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. Kurt's reply was a picture message. And the picture was of some random guy. _

_Blaine: Nice hair. Who is he?_

_Kurt: Blaine ..._

_Blaine: Kurt ..._

_Kurt: I think I might finally have my first boyfriend! :) ! _

_..._

_December 2013_

Blaine tore into the apartment in a frenzy of movement humming cheerfully under his breath. Kurt looked up from where he was lounging on the couch with a book. He couldn't help but smile as Blaine got tangled up in his jacket trying to simultaneously remove it, toe off his shoes, and complete a complicated spin move in time with Maroon 5.

"Watch yourself." Kurt said lightly. Blaine looked over at him, beaming.

"Kurt! I didn't think you'd be home this early. Don't you have your costume design class?"

"Cancelled. My professor's daughter is having a baby." Blaine paused in the kitchen, but kept talking even though he was out of Kurt's line of sight.

"And she cancelled? I would have expected you guys to meet anyway and design fashionable sequined onesies for the new baby." Blaine's curly head peeked around the wall and he smiled infectiously. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please, Blaine. Even I know better than to design for a 6-pound smelly creature that continually ruins clothing from both ends. The drool alone is enough to convince me that maybe, just maybe, there is a place in life for walmart." Blaine gasped, staggering into the living room, and spilling half off his soda as he clutched it dramatically to his chest.

"Blasphemy!" Kurt gave him his best bitch look.

"Planning on cleaning that up?" Blaine shrugged and dropped into their old squashy armchair that Kurt threatened to throw out the window about once a week.

"Eventually. You don't like kids?" Kurt shuddered.

"I like them just fine. As long as they belong to someone else and stay far away from me." Blaine looked faintly surprised.

"Yeah, that's fine for now, but I mean someday. You don't ever see yourself wanting kids of your own?" Kurt shrugged looking back down at his book.

"I guess I wouldn't completely rule it out. It's not something I exactly lie awake at night dreaming about though." Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him.

"Having a family someday isn't something you think about?"

"To be honest, not really, no." Kurt peeked up at Blaine through his eyelashes and saw his friend swirling his soda around in his glass. He looked ... sad maybe? Kurt couldn't figure out why this would bother him so much, but he decided to try and lighten the mood anyway.

"After all, I'm much too busy daydreaming about the day I finally sweep Jude Law off his feet." Kurt felt relieved as Blaine responded with a smile.

"Isn't he married?"

"Divorced."

"Of course." Kurt kept smiling, watching Blaine as he drained the rest of his soda and swung out his chair, two stepping into the kitchen for a towel to clean up the spilled drink, humming a refrain of Maroon 5.

"Something's put you in a good mood today." Blaine looked at him mysteriously through his lashes. Kurt ignored the resultant little jolt in his chest.

"Let's just say I got up the courage to do something today that I wasn't sure I was going to be able to."

"Enter a Gap?" Blaine laughed.

"Hardly." Kurt smiled. This was the Blaine he had missed, and it killed him that it had taken him so long to notice his absence.

"I ..." Blaine paused for dramatic effect, "asked out this kid in my philosophy class." He kept going as Kurt gaped at him silently. "He said yes. We're going out. On Saturday." Kurt struggled to find his voice that Blaine seemed to have stolen and shipped all the way to Nebraska.

"Kurt?" Blaine's smile turned a little more uncertain. "I promise not to serenade him with any inappropriate songs in public places." Kurt forced a smile.

"Well, all of the potential mortified shoppers in eastern Ohio thank you for that." Blaine looked relieved at Kurt's quip. Then his expression morphed into a decidedly evil smirk.

"In private on the other hand ..." Oh look, back to Nebraska it goes. Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times as Blaine sauntered out of the room.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" A curly head popped back into sight halfway down the hallway.

"Aren't you going to tell me his name?"

"Oh," Blaine grinned. "Sebastian."

...

Blaine stared into his closet with wild eyes. Clothes. Right. He had to pick clothes. To wear. On his date. With a boy. "What the hell am I doing?" Blaine muttered frantically under his breath. He walked on shaking legs over to his bed and sat down, fixing his closet with a baleful stare. "It's all your fault, you know. Yeah, you heard me. If you didn't have space for so many damn sweaters then maybe this would be an easier decision."

"Blaming inanimate objects for your fashion choices, are we? That's just cruel." Blaine jumped. He hadn't heard Kurt enter the room behind him.

"Kurt. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea." Kurt stood with his hands on his hips, expression unreadable.

"You thought this was a good idea because it is a good idea, Blaine. You are an attractive, intelligent, fun guy and you spend far too much time sitting around this apartment. You deserve this. You deserve to go out on a date with a guy who makes you feel good." Blaine smirked.

"You called me a fungi. Get it? Now I know what I should wear. My fungi t-shirt." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of all the compliments that's the one you pick up on. Of course." Kurt crossed to Blaine's closet and began rifling through his shirts. "Now, I'm going to pretend that you never admitted to owning anything that heinous and I'm going to help you dress like your normal dapper self."

"You think I need help?" Kurt looked up at the ceiling in a silent appeal for help.

"Oh, Blaine. In so many ways." Blaine laced his fingers together and rested them on top of his head.

"You'd be right." He answered softly. "I feel completely out of my depth here. Sebastian is cute, and funny, and has had all of these experiences I've never even dreamed of, and when I asked him out, it never occurred to me he would actually say yes. I feel like some bumbling country cousin around him." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing brokenly. "I'm just ... I'm not very good at romance, Kurt."

Kurt was intensely grateful that his back was to Blaine so he could hide his inevitable reaction to those last words. He struggled to fend back tears as memories of a certain day at a certain coffee shop flooded his mind. Kurt had long since resigned himself to the fact that he and Blaine were not living in a romantic comedy, and no matter how much he might wish it, he was never going to be Meg Ryan. And for the most part, it didn't even hurt anymore. Most days he woke up not remembering the feeling of what it was like to be in love with Blaine Anderson. There were just those few moments when a word, or a look, or an unintentional touch would open the floodgates and release that which had been held back for so long. Kurt took a deep breath, filling himself up with the smell that was just undeniably Blaine. Snagging a cranberry cardigan he turned around and smiled.

"Stop. You're going to be fine. He won't be able to help but love you. Now, let's try one of the few items in your wardrobe that's not from Brooks Brothers tonight, shall we?" Kurt ignored the twinge he felt in his gut at the overwhelmingly grateful look Blaine cast his way.

...

_Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt since that night. His texts and his emails had gone unanswered, and Blaine struggled to fight down the bile of jealousy that threatened to rise up at the thought of Kurt being too busy doing who knows what with that boy to talk to him. _

_Another week passed and jealousy was replaced with worry. Blaine started asking other friends if they had heard from him, but no one seemed to share his concern, and after a few awkward conversations Blaine dropped it. But he couldn't shake the growing certainty that there was something really wrong. He figured that Kurt would come to him when he was ready, and there was nothing he could do to help until then. _

_And he was right. _

_..._

"_Blaine?" At least that's what Blaine thought Kurt had said. It was almost impossible to decipher drowned in the sobs that were flooding his phone._

"_Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine quickly walked into his bedroom for some privacy, fairly certain that his father wouldn't even notice he had left._

"_God, Blaine. I'm so stupid." _

"_Shhh, Kurt, it's gonna be ok. Tell me what happened."_

"_He didn't even like me." Kurt sounded broken._

"_Who didn't?"_

"_Nathan." Blaine hadn't thought it possible, but Kurt seemed to be crying even harder. Blaine hesitated before answering._

"_Your boyfriend?" His words were met with a bitter laugh that was totally unlike the way Kurt normally talked to him. _

"_No, the douchebag that I so naively assumed wanted to be my boyfriend. I can't believe how stupid I am. I shouldn't even be in college. I should just come home and work in the garage for the rest of my life."_

"_Kurt, stop that. You're not stupid." Kurt lashed back, bitterly._

"_Oh yeah? I spend all of highschool pining after one guy after another who never wants me back," Blaine felt a stab of guilt at those words but Kurt was still going, "and as soon as I get to college I get so caught up in the idea that someone actually wants to kiss me and dance with me that everything I know about the real world and how guys think with their testicles goes right out the window," Kurt was talking fast enough now that Blaine had trouble separating where one word started and another ends, "and I just throw myself around at the first guy who looks at me twice."_

_Blaine took a deep breath, as Kurt seemed to run out of steam._

"_Kurt did he ... did he do something ... or try something ... or?" Blaine could practically hear Kurt's flush at the other end of the line._

"_No Blaine, he never did anything I didn't want. And we never did ... you know. Not even close." Blaine let out the breath he had been holding._

"_Ok, good. That's good." _

"_How is that good, Blaine?" Kurt's voice started getting shrill._

"_Um ... excuse me?"_

"_I said how is that good? How is it good that I am such a baby penguin that the idea of doing anything more than kissing a guy makes me feel a little bit like I want to throw up and a lot like I want to put my fingers in my ears and start singing at the top of my lungs? This is college, Blaine. How am I ever supposed to get a real boyfriend? Why would anyone want to be with someone like me, someone so stupid and naïve that they think they have a boyfriend just because this guy makes out with them a few times?"_

_Blaine's stomach twisted uncomfortably as he heard the hurt and bitterness in Kurt's voice._

"_Kurt. I promise you, there is someone out there who wants desperately to be with someone exactly like you. Someone who is going to love you exactly how you are." Kurt laughed bitterly again._

"_Wishful thinking, Blaine." Blaine spoke quickly to cut him off._

"_No, not wishful thinking. It's a fact. Seriously, you'll probably have them lining up to be with you pretty soon. And they should consider themselves lucky that they even get the privilege of being in the same room as you." Kurt laughed, a small one, but one devoid of bitterness. Encouraged, Blaine continued._

"_And this Nathan guy, whoever he is? He's the stupid one, Kurt, not you. Never you. It's not stupid to want romance. It's not stupid to want to wait until you're comfortable, until you're with the right person." Kurt sniffed._

"_Thanks, Blaine. That means a lot."_

"_And, Kurt?"_

"_Yes?" Blaine hesitated before continuing._

"_I'm really proud of you."_

"_Why?" Kurt sounded incredulous._

"_I'm proud that you would come to me about this. That you trust me enough as a friend. And I'm proud of you to wait until it means something. Really, truly proud."_

_There was a moment of silence, and then an answer so quiet that Blaine had to strain to hear it._

"_I hope so. I want you to be." _

AN: To all you Sebastian haters out there (and I know there are many), when I outlined this story I never actually intended to bring Sebastian into it. It was all Blaine's doing. Blame him. Also, this story is slightly angstier than I thought it would be. I promise though, this is the last chapter of sad!kurt and sad!blaine. Things are looking up for our boys in the final three chapters :)


	5. Chapter 5

April 2013

_Kurt stepped out from the music building into the bright afternoon sunlight and perched his sunglasses more securely on his nose. Briefly hooking a thumb under the strap of his leather messenger bag, Kurt idly flicked through his phone while crossing the street back towards the main part of campus. He raised his eyebrow as he saw that his 11 message notifications and his two missed calls were all from the same person._

_Blaine: Kurt!_

_Blaine: Pick up your phone!_

_Blaine: You're not in class. Tell me you're not in class._

_Blaine: Kurt! My free period is almost over and I really need to talk to you!_

_Blaine: You have thirty seconds. I swear to God, Kurt, if you don't pick up this phone right now I'm going to do something really terrible._

_Blaine: Kurt. I'm warning you._

_Blaine: I'm going to replace my entire wardrobe with clothes from the Gap. Did you hear that? I'm actually going to go INTO a Gap. That is how angry I am with you right now._

_Blaine: I'm telling you, it won't be pretty._

_Blaine: Kurt?_

_Blaine: Fine._

_Blaine: Call me tonight. I get out of glee at 5._

_Kurt bit his lip as he scanned through the messages twice. There was no indication of whether what Blaine had to talk to him about was good or bad, but it was the time of year of college acceptance letters. Could it be? Kurt did a little skip step in the middle of the quad in anticipation. Grinning excitedly, he hurried back to his dorm. He needed to get a lot done before 5._

_..._

_December 2013_

Kurt threw his book across the room in frustration. They only had 6 days until finals and Kurt needed to finish reading this ridiculously long, ridiculously dry book, that some moronic publisher thought would be a good idea to pay some man to write about Baroque music. As a music style categorized by drama and ornamentation, it was astonishing to Kurt that the author managed to make it sound about as interesting as oatmeal. It wasn't bad enough that Kurt believed that the author of the book, despite being published in the 50's, sounded as if he may have in fact been alive during the baroque period, no, his wonderful roommate must also have decided that what Kurt needs most to help boost his studying capabilities is Katy Perry. Very loud, very annoying, Katy Perry.

Clenching his hands into fists, Kurt stormed into Blaine's bedroom. The music was certainly blaring, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a headache beginning to spike in his temples, Kurt crossed to the ipod dock and silenced Katy. Hopefully for good.

"Why'd you turn it off?" Kurt deciphered from the faintness of Blaine's call that it must have come from the kitchen. Grumbling under his breath about inconsiderate asshats, Kurt stalked down the hallway to have a little chat with his roommate.

"I turned it off because some people in this apartment might actually desire to listen to music that is somewhat melodic and soothing while others apparently actually like to have their brain dribble out of their ears when ..." Kurt stopped short at the sight of Blaine.

"Blaine. What are you doing."

"What does it look like, silly? I'm making a gingerbread house."

"A gingerbread house?" Blaine glanced up to find Kurt looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"Yes?" Kurt took a minute to survey the damage to his precious kitchen. Flour covered each available surface, molasses pooled by the stove, and colored bags of gumdrops spilled haphazardly onto the coffee pot.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded strained.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"You have icing in your hair." The tension melted out of Blaine's shoulders as he noticed the smile lurking behind his roommate's eyes. He shrugged happily.

"I know." Kurt cocked his head at him. Blaine turned quickly back to his creation in an attempt to hide his grin. Kurt was at his most adorable when he was like this.

"Is there any point to my asking why it's still there then?" Blaine glanced back at him over his shoulder.

"You can ask. But I'm guessing you don't really want to know."

"Clearly." Kurt replied dryly. "Blaine, how do you have time to do this? Don't you have finals?"

"Sure. But studies show that people who take time to relax and enjoy themselves have much lower levels of stress and perform significantly better in exams."

"And this is how you relax? By destroying my kitchen?" Kurt struggled to sound angry, but he had just noticed that Blaine had flour on his ass and was distracted by trying to figure out how on earth it had gotten there. Not that he made a habit of checking out his friend's ass or anything.

"Hey, Kurt?" Kurt flushed. Blaine had turned back around and was suddenly standing very close to him. Had he noticed where he was looking?

"Ye ... yeah, Blaine?" Blaine bestowed on Kurt the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"I made us." Blaine gestured at two large gingerbread men, one slightly taller than the other, that lay cooling on a cookie sheet. "Wanna help me decorate them? I promise I'll help you study tomorrow." Blaine tilted his head down and looked up at Kurt through those ridiculously long lashes. Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken and told it sternly to calm the hell down.

"Well, I suppose you might need my artistic expertise." Blaine briefly reached out and brushed his fingers against the crook of Kurt's elbow. All of a sudden there were racehorses in his chest.

"Always." Blaine replied softly.

...

An hour and a half later Kurt surveyed the finished product with thinly veiled amusement. Despite his many attempts to control Blaine's creative impulses, well, the house looked a little bit like Blaine had stood on the other end of the kitchen, blindfolded, wildly flinging candy in the general direction of the gingerbread and just leaving it where it happened to stick.

Blaine looked disturbingly pleased with himself.

"Want a gumdrop?" Blaine asked, the words garbled around a mouthful of candy.

"No thank you. I make it a practice to not eat anything that only has 12% actual food in it." Kurt replied, still smiling. He turned to find Blaine sitting on the counter swinging his legs idly. Well, that explained the flour on the ass anyway. Mystery solved.

"Blaine!" Kurt choked out a laugh.

"What?"

"There was flour all over that counter."

"So?"

"Well, now there's flour all over certain parts of you." Kurt gestured significantly. Blaine flashed him a cocky grin.

"Why, Kurt. Have you been checking out my ass this whole time?" Kurt felt the back of his neck getting hot.

"No, Blaine. I just consider it to be my job to take note of when perfectly acceptable pants are ruined in my presence for no good reason." Blaine briefly looked down at his jean clad legs.

"Acceptable? That's all you have to say about these pants? Acceptable?"

"Mmm." Kurt murmured an affirmative, trying to portray a lofty air.

Blaine pushed off from the counter and widened his eyes suggestively.

"Kurt. I will have you know that these pants are far more than acceptable. These pants are capable of transforming anyone into a sex god. There should be movies about them." Kurt smirked through his embarrassment.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants? Yeah, I think they already made that one." Blaine gave him a dirty look and then deliberately turned his back on him.

"Look at this ass, Kurt. You can't possibly tell me that my ass, in these pants, is anything less than stupendous."

"Blaine? All I can tell you about your ass in those pants is you make an excellent flour butt-print." Blaine twisted his head over his shoulder in an absurd attempt to look at his own butt.

"Oh." Blaine quickly tried to brush off the forgotten flour. Kurt struggled to ignore the spike of heat that Blaine's action caused in his stomach. Blaine looked up at him through his lashes in a way that was seriously not helping matters. Kurt pressed his back up against the cool counter top in an attempt to find a little stability.

"How about now?"

"Maybe acceptable was a little harsh." Kurt inwardly cursed himself for how breathy his voice sounded. "Those pants might be considered responsible for making you look decent even." Blaine showed off a satisfied smirk and quickly crossed the space separating them. Suddenly hazel eyes and blue were very very close.

"Well that's more like it." Blaine's voice was quiet and just a little bit rough. "You can't insult my wardrobe like that, you know. It could stage a revolt." Kurt could barely here Blaine over the pounding of his heart. Blaine carefully reached out and rested a hand on the counter on either side of Kurt's waist. All of a sudden the smirking cockiness was gone, and Blaine was looking at him with an earnest and open expression, hopeful, leavened with a good dose of nerves. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat. He felt like he was drowning in pools of amber.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I'll apologize to them later. Maybe you should wear them on your next date with Sebastian." Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Kurt instantly regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Blaine quickly took back his hands and pulled away from him as if he had been burned. He self-consciously dropped his hands into his pockets.

"Oh." There was a moment of awkward silence before words began spilling out of both boys' mouths at once.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I ..."

"I don't think I want ..."

Two identical shaky laughs.

"You first." Kurt said softly. Blaine looked at him seriously.

"Kurt. I want you to tell me something. I want you to tell me not to go back out with Sebastian."

"What?" This was not what Kurt was expecting.

"Tell me not to go out with him. Tell me that there's a reason that I shouldn't be going out with him, or anyone else, and I promise you, things between me and Sebastian will be over the second you finish that sentence." Kurt took a deep, shaky breath.

"I don't know what you want from me, Blaine. Who you date is your decision." Blaine's eyes turned pleading.

"And I'm trying to make one here, Kurt. But I need you to meet me halfway. Tell me. Tell me that you don't want me to date anyone else."

"Blaine ..."

"Tell me that you want me, Kurt." Both boys stood holding their breath. Kurt's heart was racing and he felt his mind go to a complete blank. Was this really happening? Kurt couldn't speak through an overwhelming barrage of emotion. He had wanted Blaine, truly, deeply, wanted only Blaine for years. Years of being shot down by him, always gently, always considerately, but always firmly shot down.

"Why?" Kurt had meant why now, why did Blaine suddenly want him now, but he could tell by the way that Blaine's face fell that it wasn't the way it had come across. Without a word Blaine turned and half ran out of the kitchen. By the time Kurt convinced his frozen limbs to move again Blaine had already locked himself in his bedroom and was again blasting Katy Perry. Kurt knocked, repeatedly and loudly, but he wasn't sure that Blaine could even hear him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tried calling him, but he could hear Blaine's phone in the kitchen. Dropping his forehead against the smooth wood of Blaine's door, Kurt decided that there was only one option left to him. Damned if he was going to let everything crash down around them from one stupid little misunderstanding, after years of wanting this, wanting him, desperately with all of his being. Kurt would just have to wait.

...

Blaine woke up and stretched stiff and uncooperative muscles. Falling asleep fully clothed at this angle was really not his best idea ever. Blaine paused in the middle of tugging his fingers through his curls as he remembered why he had just collapsed onto his bed like that. Waves of hurt and shame crashed over him in equal turns. This was it; this was the moment that the last three years had been leading up to.

And he, Blaine Anderson, had blown it. Sighing, he pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced at the clock. 4:55 a.m. And he had to pee. Damnit.

He had just waited too long. They had the chance to be Harry and Sally, but for some reason, Blaine Anderson had been born deficient of the gene that would allow him to realize that what he had always wanted was standing right freaking in front of him.

Instead, it took being with someone else and feeling ... incomplete. Blaine had though that Sebastian was everything he could have wanted in a boyfriend. He was handsome, charming, had ridiculously cultured stories of the time he had spent in Paris.

And Sebastian was obviously crazy about Blaine. He had said so, multiple times during their few dates.

But when he kissed him ... it just felt wrong. And at first Blaine thought that it was his fault, that it was due to him being so inexperienced and having no idea where to put his hands. But after lying on Sebastian's bed and feeling Sebastian's fingertips running down his spine, Blaine was hit with a realization.

He was bored. It was that simple. He was lying in bed, making out with this beautiful boy, possibly finally getting the chance to experience everything that being in a relationship entailed, and he was bored. Blaine had hurriedly said goodnight, and walked home feeling an icy grip of fear in his stomach.

What if he was deficient somehow? What if the reason he loved the idea of romance so much was to make up for the fact that he was incapable of sexual feeling for another person?

Blaine may be inexperienced, but he knew without a doubt that one thing he should not have been feeling, was boredom.

And sure he masturbated, and sure he felt sexual attraction to celebrities and the like. He knew he liked boys, at least in the theoretical sense. But what if that was all he could feel? Vague attraction to an unattainable fantasy. Blaine felt incredibly embarrassed and the first stirrings of self-hatred. Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he just be happy and not screw everything up for once in his life?

But then tonight, in his kitchen, with Kurt, he had been happy. He had felt completely relaxed and at home. Kurt's presence, as always, made him feel like he was being wrapped in warm blankets of contentment. That maybe someday everything would be ok, as long as he had a friend like Kurt by his side.

And then, when he felt those incredible blue eyes on him, he felt something else. A surge of feeling both so like and unlike what he felt during those formless fantasies. What he thought he would feel for Sebastian, and then never did.

And in that moment, Blaine knew. He knew with utter conviction that he wasn't deficient, or at least not in the way he had feared.

He was just an oblivious moron.

It was Kurt. It had always been Kurt.

But I was too late, Blaine reminded himself. Sighing, he opened his bedroom door.

"Kurt." His voice cracked with sleep and surprise. Why was Kurt sitting on the floor of the hallway at 4:55 in the morning? Kurt stood quickly, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

"There is a reason."

"What?" Blaine could hardly believe his ears. Kurt took a deep breath before continuing.

"I said there is a reason. There's a reason why you shouldn't be dating anyone else." Blaine blinked, holding his breath, silently pleading with Kurt to go on. He needed to hear the next words.

"I want to be with you, Blaine. I've always wanted to be with you." And then, words were no longer necessary. All of a sudden, Blaine was backed up against his doorframe, and Kurt's warm lips were on his. Blaine felt himself drowning in sensation. He instinctively snaked a hand around to the small of Kurt's back, pulling his warm body flush against his own.

Seconds, minutes, or perhaps hours later, Blaine felt Kurt's lips gently fall from his own with a sigh. He opened his eyes to find Kurt's looking back at his own, just as blurred with contentment and the first stirrings of lust.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so incredibly sorry to ruin yet another moment of ours, but ... I really have to pee." Kurt's laughter followed Blaine down the hallway and he felt his face breaking into a smile.

"Yup. Definitely not bored."

_..._

_Kurt sat neatly in his desk chair working idly on his music theory assignment. As much as he wanted to concentrate, he felt his gaze repeatedly slide to the time at the top of his computer screen._

_5:05_

_5:09_

_5:13_

_Kurt moaned in frustration and forced his eyes back onto the paper in front of him. He needed to give Blaine time to get home._

_5:27_

_Good enough. Unsure as to why his heart was beating as quickly as it was, Kurt dialed the familiar number with quick precision._

"_Kurt?" Blaine's voice was warm. That was a very good sign indeed._

"_Skip the small talk, Anderson, just tell me. Did you get in?"_

"_Let me put it this way, Kurt." The pause seemed to stretch on forever. "Feel like a new roommate next year?" Kurt was very grateful that his roommate was out, as that meant no one but Blaine got to hear the embarrassingly high squeal of excitement that burst from his lips. _

AN: So this story is progressing slightly differently from the original outline, so instead of 7 full chapters it's not looking like 6 and an epilogue.

Damn those boys. They're just so damn fluffy that I couldn't keep them apart any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

April 2013

_Kurt was drunk. Very, incredibly drunk. He sighed morosely and stared down into his now empty cup._

"_It's sad." The slurred syllables spilled out a touch louder that absolutely necessary. The drunken mass of blonde hair next to him blinked her eyes sleepily._

"_Hmm? What's sad?"_

"_My cup." Harper looked at him for a moment in a way that that made Kurt think that there was a chance he wasn't actually speaking in English anymore._

"_Why is your cup sad?"_

"_Because it's empty." Kurt felt like he might cry. Well, that was just highly illogical. Harper however nodded sagely._

"_Of course. How about I get you a refill, Kurt?" Without waiting for his answer, she took the cup out of his hands and began weaving her way through the dancing mass to the drink table on the other side of the room. Kurt sank deeper into the couch cushions and cursed his friend's ability to sound like she wasn't utterly wasted. It just wasn't fair. Suddenly Harper was standing in front of him again, thrusting the red cup awkwardly close to his face. Kurt blinked in confusion. It didn't seem like she had been gone nearly long enough for her venture to be successful, but the strong scent of cheap vodka emanating from his cup convinced him otherwise._

_Moving slowly so as to appear in control of his own limbs, Kurt took the cup. Harper collapsed gracelessly next to him._

"_What were we talking about?"_

"_What?" Kurt asked, blinking blearily. That song. That song that was playing. It was ... important somehow. What was it?_

"_Were we talking about someone being sad?"_

"_Yeah. No, I mean." Kurt paused to peer groggily at the speakers. "Oh yeah. No regrets just love."_

"_What?"_

"_I said I have no regrets. This song is telling me to have no regrets."_

"_What, Teenage Dream?" Kurt looked at Harper and suddenly shouted._

"_I think I'm in love with him." Harper tried to follow his previous line of sight, obviously not understanding that it was the music he had been trying to look at. Duh._

"_Which one?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What?" The exchange stalled as both were overcome with a fit of giggles. Kurt took a moment to try and collect his thoughts. He had the feeling that this conversation might be important somehow._

"_I'm talking about Blaine. My Blaine." Kurt decided that swaying drunkenly into Harper and putting his head on her shoulder would help to get his point across. So he did. "He's going to live with me next year, you know." He and Harper had never discussed Blaine before, as far as Kurt could remember, so she probably didn't know, but that didn't seem to faze her._

"_Is he hot?" _

"_Oh, yeah. So hot. Like, his face is just so. And his arms." Kurt had to sit up in order to look into Harper's eyes. That seemed very important. "And I get to be Meg Ryan."_

"_Why?" Harper acted like this was the most reasonable conversation in the entire world. Feeling suddenly incredibly sad again Kurt sagged back against her._

"_Because no matter how hard I try I don't think I can ever stop loving him." Harper put her arm comfortingly around Kurt's shoulders. He sniffed, beginning to cry a little._

"_I just want to be with him so much." Harper squeezed his shoulders comfortingly._

"_So tell him." Kurt sniffed again in response. "If you're Meg Ryan, then you just need to tell him." Kurt wasn't sure if she somehow actually understood the metaphor or if she was operating on drunken intuition here, but all of a sudden it seemed like the best idea in the entire world. The night seemed just a little bit brighter._

_The semester was ending soon, and then Kurt would have an entire summer to make up to Blaine for his distance the last year. And then they would live together. And go off together and just love each other forever and ever. Because tomorrow, Kurt was going to tell him how he felt. _

_Of course, one thing that Kurt wasn't counting on was being drunk enough to have no memory of this conversation the next morning. So telling Blaine how he felt was something that would just have to wait. _

...

_December, 2013_

When Blaine returned from taking what was probably the longest piss of his life, he found Kurt still standing awkwardly in his doorway. Suddenly feeling shy, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Blaine said. Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Hi. I didn't know if I could go in. I mean, I didn't know if you wanted to go to bed. With me." Kurt's eyes widened as the realization of what Blaine could think he was implying hit him. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Or I guess I could, if you wanted ... well, shit." Blaine laughed, a previously unheard high-pitched giggle. He then quickly flushed at the sound coming out of his mouth.

"Sorry." Blaine's voice was soft. "I'm a little nervous." Blaine's nerves had the effect of relaxing Kurt. At least he wasn't the only one who had ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING CLUE what he was doing here.

"Well, that's just silly. We've been friends for how long now?" They were standing very far apart. Kurt bravely took a step forward encroaching just slightly on Blaine's personal space. Blaine's flush deepened, but he didn't move away. "I think we should be able to talk about this like everything else without being nervous. Or embarrassed."

"Complete honesty policy?" Kurt nodded.

"Complete honesty policy." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Ok, then. Completely honestly ... this is ... a lot. And kind of sudden. Not that I don't want it," Blaine amended quickly as the saw Kurt's eyes darken slightly, "and I guess it's not sudden at all, depending on how you look at it. Kind of inevitable in some ways, just, ok, I think I'll just stop talking now." Blaine looked a little bit like he wanted the wall behind him to swallow him whole. Great, now Kurt was nervous again. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"You know we don't have to do anything. Tonight, I mean." Kurt felt a little breathless. "Or ever, I guess, even though I was kind of hoping ..." Kurt trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Ok." Blaine spoke quickly, the relief evident in his eyes. "I mean, ok to the first part anyway. I was also, kind of, well, yeah. So maybe we put this on hold just for tonight and talk about it again in the morning? Once we've slept and, um, changed." Blaine looked like he was noticing the wrinkles in his shirt for the first time.

"Ok." Kurt tried to sound happy but he couldn't help but be a little bit disappointed. He had not waited for Blaine for three years just to kiss for 30 seconds and then have the most uncomfortable conversation of his life. In a hallway. At 5 in the morning. Blaine smiled at him, a little hesitantly. Kurt found himself returning it automatically. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Kurt. Sleep well." Kurt stood in the hallway for a second longer trying to decide whether hugging Blaine would be a natural way to end the night, or just kind of a buzz kill, before just smiling again and turning to walk into his bedroom.

Well, ok. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting. But it maybe wouldn't be too bad. All Blaine's discomfort meant was that it was exceedingly important to him to not screw this up. Yeah. It had nothing to do with him not finding Kurt attractive or regretting the kiss already or fighting the desire to run in terror from the apartment.

Well, fuck. When your overactive imagination puts it that way, it's hard to imagine a worse ending for the night where you essentially tell your best friend that you want to be with him forever and have his unborn children.

Even if that isn't exactly anatomically possible.

Kurt pulled off his shirt with a sigh and debated whether or not it was worth it to put on pajamas for just a couple hours of sleep.

"Kurt?" Blaine was standing in the doorway, having changed into sweatpants and an old faded t-shirt. Kurt turned automatically at his voice and then instantly had to fight the urge to cover his chest with his hands. Because the way Blaine was looking at him was seriously putting a hamper on their ability to hold an intelligent conversation.

Blaine was blushing. It the last 5 minutes Kurt had seen him turn about 16 different shades of red. And each one was just as damned attractive as the last.

Blaine dragged his eyes back up to Kurt's face. "I was just thinking that maybe you would want to sleep in my room. With me. But not _with_ me, just, you know."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. And yes. Yes I would." Pajamas suddenly seemed like a very necessary idea. "Could you just ... give me a moment to change?" Blaine started nodding a little overenthusiastically.

"Yes, absolutely. I'll just be in my room then. Ok." And on that incredibly awkward note Blaine turned on his heel and went into his bedroom, wondering if it would be physically possible to suffocate himself with his own pillow in the time it would take Kurt to change his pants. Because that seemed like a better option than continuing with the most painfully uncomfortable night of his life. But that thought naturally led into thinking about what Kurt looked like changing on the other side of the wall, and one thing led to another, until all of a sudden Kurt was walking into the darkness of Blaine's room and Blaine was staring at that stupid wall with a dreamy expression on his face, and oh my god what a creeper he must look like just then.

Kurt stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Is there a side you prefer to be on? Because right now you're kind of in the middle, and ..."

"Oh, either is fine." Blaine scooted to the left and picked at a thread in the comforter as he felt the bed dip as Kurt's weight settled next to him. Kurt lay his head on the pillow and looked at his (boy?)friend, leaving a good half a foot between their faces.

"Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Hi." Blaine hesitantly reached out and laced his fingers with Kurt's. He lazily dragged his thumb across the lines on Kurt's palm, sending little tingles of sensation down his spine. And in that simple moment, both boys felt all of the tension in the room dissipate. This was nothing to be nervous about. This was just them. What they always were, and what they always would be.

With a happy little sigh, Blaine closed his eyes, and with tangled hands still the only parts touching, both boys drifted off to sleep.

...

Kurt woke first the next morning to find Blaine sprawled across the bed, one leg hanging off the edge, one arm flung across Kurt's chest, and his mouth hanging open.

God, no one had the right to be that adorable. Kurt allowed himself the luxury of basking in the sight for a moment before twisting his head to look at the clock. 9:32. Well, shit. That meant both of them were late for class. Turning back to look at the sleeping boy next to him, Kurt was surprised to discover how much he didn't care.

In fact, he was fully prepared to spend the rest of the semester in this bed, finals be damned. But Blaine should probably have a say in this.

"Blaine." Kurt began gently stroking up and down the arm that was on top of him. "Blaine." He repeated, louder.

"Mmmf?" Blaine made an undecipherable sleep noise of inquiry. Kurt could feel himself grinning like a fool.

"Wake up." Kurt hesitated briefly before impulsively leaning forward and kissing Blaine on the tip of his nose. Long eyelashes opened slowly and Blaine looked over at Kurt with a smile of heart stopping sweetness.

"Well, good morning." Blaine pulled his arm back and propped his head up on his hand.

"We missed class." Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine shrugged and smiled.

"Somehow, I can't seem to care." Kurt's smile deepened.

"Wanna know a secret? Me neither." Blaine reached out and gently pushed a lock of hair back from Kurt's face.

"Wanna know another secret? I really, really want to be your boyfriend." Kurt's heart stopped at Blaine's admission. He saw Blaine's face start to fall. He really needed to stop it with this blank looks at all of Blaine's heartfelt confessions thing. Blaine pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry. Was that too soon?" Kurt barked out a laugh of relief.

"Too soon? Blaine, I was ready for you to be my boyfriend the moment you first took my hand on that staircase at Dalton." Blaine instantly relaxed.

"Oh. Ok, good. You just looked a little scared there for a minute." Kurt shook his head emphatically.

"I'm not scared. Nothing about this scares me, Blaine. I just sometimes can't believe that you're actually saying those things to me outside of my imagination." Blaine continued to look at Kurt, his eyes darkening with intensity. When he spoke, his voice was hushed.

"Nothing about this scares you Kurt? Not even a little bit?" Kurt felt his breath catch as he realized what Blaine was alluding to. He blushed, but fought through his embarrassment to reach out and lay a gentle hand on Blaine's cheek.

"No, Blaine. I'm not scared for anything we have ahead of us." Blaine reached up and covered Kurt's hand with his own and looked at Kurt with such love that Kurt had to resist the urge to suddenly rip both of their clothes off.

Not that it wasn't tempting. But Kurt had the feeling that it would mean more to them in the end if they took their time. And he knew Blaine well enough to know that he would most likely want to talk everything to death before anything really happened. So for now Kurt just slid his hand around the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was tender and soft, and a promise for everything that their future held. Blaine's warm hand slid down to grip Kurt's waist and they lost themselves for a moment in the sheer pleasure of finally discovering what the other's lips tasted like.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"You know this is the happiest I've ever felt, right?" Blaine just smiled, and when he spoke his voice was so full of emotion that Kurt felt like his heart was about to burst.

"I hope so. I want you to be."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, so that's pretty much it with this story. An epilogue is soon to follow just to kind of tie up some things from Blaine's perspective. Thank you all so much for sticking with my maiden Klaine voyage, and please follow me on tumblr (same name). Because I only have one follower. And that's just embarrassing.<p>

I would love to hear everyone's comments on this story, and if you guys are interested in the possibility of some future installments in this verse, or have any questions you would like me to answer/cover in the epilogue, please let me know!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

><p>So the epilogue for I Want You To Be is mostly written. But I'm starting to feel really sad about posting it. So I decided to take a moment to reach out to my readers. This story kind of followed it's own course, and didn't really hit all of the events I had in my mind for our boys. I feel like a lot of the potential problems set up in the story weren't really resolved, or addressed in the end at all, but I'm somewhat reticent to say that was a mistake or poor planning on my part.<p>

In this universe, the school year ends with the boys still in their honeymoon phase. I felt like trying to bring everything that was hinted at in the story to fruition would cheapen it somehow, creating drama just for the sake of drama. And Blaine just kept giving me those puppy dog eyes in my head, saying, "but we're so cute, please just let me finally be happy."

And who am I to say no to Blaine's puppy dog eyes?

But what I will say is this. If there is anything that the story kind of hinted at that doesn't feel resolved to you and you would really like to see it at least mentioned in the epilogue, please let me know. I'm planning on posting the epilogue in a couple of days to give people time to come to with with requests. I'm totally open to suggestions of what to focus on in this verse in the future as well.

One other thing I will say is this. I apologize for the R rating that never became necessary. I was originally planning on have some incredibly vague sexy time things going on, and I tried really hard to make it work for the epilogue, but even when I tried to be vague I just succeeded in making myself increasingly uncomfortable until I had to nix the whole plan. But if I do write a sequel (which is highly likely), sex is probably going to be a factor. So if anyone would like to be my sexy time guru and or beta PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. I am horribly uncomfortable about the whole thing, but Blaine is still in my head with those puppy dog eyes telling me that he really wants to get laid. So if I managed to suck you in with the R rating and you are currently cursing my name and throwing things at your computer because you are so distraught at the realization that the epilogue is going to be as sappy and pg as the rest of the story ... well ... lets just pretend that was my evil plan all along, shall we?

Again, thank you all for sticking with me from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to your support the writing bug has me firmly in its grasp (mixed metaphor much?) and considering that I am currently unemployed I'm planning on writing a lot more in the near future. I hope to hear from all of you lovely people soon. :)


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_May 2014_

Blaine sat on the floor of their living room amusedly watching the flurry of motion around him. He had originally assumed that was going to help Kurt with their packing, but subsequent to three different cutting snipes that Kurt took at him after he committed some unknown offense, Blaine decided the safest course of action was to just stay out of his boyfriend's way.

Not that he minded. This gave him plenty of opportunity to check out his boyfriend's ass unobserved. His boyfriend. Even 4 1/2 months later, Blaine felt the word roll around deliciously in his mind.

"Here." Kurt said shortly, dropping a box of books in front of Blaine. "I trust you can carry this out to the car without damaging anything." Kurt glared at him for no apparent reason.

God, he was sexy when he was angry.

Blaine gave him a wordless little smile and took the box outside without complaint. On his way back into the apartment, he paused, finding himself struck with an overwhelming wave of emotion. Even though neither of them had known it when they first moved in, this had become an apartment full of firsts for both of them.

Blaine paused with his back against the firm wood of the door and peered into the parts of the kitchen and living room that he could see. He would have expected that with almost everything packed up and either put in student storage or in the car that it would no longer feel like their apartment. He would have expected the empty apartment to bear little resemblance to the warm, homey place he associated with the beginnings of his relationship with Kurt.

But nothing about their home felt empty. Because that's what this apartment had become. A home for them. And even with their belongings packed, Blaine still felt like the rooms around him were full with memories.

Walking slowly through the apartment, Blaine could practically see those memories playing out before his eyes. The moment he realized that he was in love with his best friend. The many nights they fell asleep together tangled on the couch. Their first kiss.

Their first ... other things.

Blaine leaned against the wall of the hallway smiling softly. Kurt came out of his bedroom and the hard look that had been on face all day quickly softened at his boyfriend's expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Blaine answered simply. Kurt smirked and stepped forward to drop a kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"God. You're such a sap." But he didn't look displeased. Blaine caught him by the wrist as he started to walk by and pulled him into the circle of his arms. "Blaine! We're supposed to be packing." Blaine smirked.

"Correction. You're supposed to be packing. I'm supposed to be showering you with love and affection." Kurt playfully tried to squirm away from him, but he really wasn't trying very hard.

"And don't you see how those two roles are presenting an inevitable conflict?"

"Mmm." Blaine murmured a quiet affirmative as he leaned in to steal another kiss. "Our lives certainly are tragic, Hummel." Kurt let out a little breathy sigh and relaxed into the embrace for a moment before straightening back up.

"I'm surprised you aren't at least a little bit sad." Blaine cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sad? Why would I be sad?" Kurt gestured to the empty apartment all around them.

"Well, I don't know. You're the sappy romantic here. This apartment memorializes the start of our relationship. You aren't sad to be leaving it behind?" Blaine smiled softly.

"This apartment isn't where our relationship started, Kurt." He put a finger to Kurt's lips to stall the inevitable snarky comment that he suspected was about to burst out. "I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you on that staircase. I was just too stupid to recognize the feeling for what it was." He reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Kurt's forehead before continuing.

"So, you say this apartment is where our relationship started. Well, I say you're wrong. Our relationship is something that can't be tied to any place, Kurt. You could move to Germany, and I could go to Alaska to study the penguins or something,"

"I'm pretty sure there aren't any penguins in Alaska, Blaine." Kurt was quick to interject but Blaine refused to let it faze him.

"And our relationship would still be strong enough to carry us through." Blaine gave a little laugh. "Kurt. I truly believe that we could have never lived in this apartment, I could have gone to a different college halfway across the country, and that relationship that started building the minute you tapped my shoulder still would have brought us back together." Blaine paused briefly to take both of Kurt's hands in his own.

"After all, you made a promise to me, Kurt. And I'm going to hold you to it. Don't you remember?" Kurt smiled and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Are you referring to when I told you I was in this for the long haul or when I told you that you were never allowed to date anyone else ever again?" Blaine smiled and gently rubbed Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"Haven't you been listening, Kurt? This relationship was inevitable since long before we ever set foot in this apartment."

_Kurt had never been more exhilarated or more terrified about anything else in his life. He was going back to McKinley. The same place where he had never felt less safe, but also the same place where he had never felt more himself._

_Dalton had been wonderful. It was a safe haven when he needed one, and he knew that he had found a lifelong friend in Blaine. But as glad as he was to be going back, he couldn't fight the stirrings of fear that the transfer would be too much for their friendship to take. And Kurt couldn't stand the thought of losing him. _

_When Blaine walked up to hug him goodbye, there was only one thing he could say._

"_I'll never say goodbye to you." _

_And that was a promise Blaine planned on holding him to for the rest of his life._

* * *

><p><em>AN: You all are wonderful. Talk to me on Tumblr if you're interested in betaingassisting in the idea throwing around process. And stay tuned for a sequel. :)_


End file.
